


Coffee Break

by preussisch_blau



Series: Prompt Me: The Writening [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Borderline crack, Coffee, Gen, Harrison Wells Really Needs His Coffee, Humour, I Am a Respectable Author Who Writes Respectable Fic, Original Harrison Wells is Very Serious About Coffee, Original Harrison Wells is a Cinnamon Roller, Original Harrison Wells is an Extra Spicy Cinnamon Roll, The 'Ship is Not a Major Feature of This Work, coffee is serious business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/pseuds/preussisch_blau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants is some coffee. Harrison takes exception to his idea of coffee. Great exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisaminami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaminami/gifts).



> Blame [hisaminami](hisaminami.tumblr.com) for this. Blame her _entirely._ Oh, sure, she might claim to be innocent, but if she hadn't posted [this fanart](http://hisaminami.tumblr.com/post/141779160922/barry-yeah-i-need-my-glasses-back-oh) and gotten me started on headcanons, this never would have happened.
> 
> This is set in the same AU as [Drop Our Anchors in a Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5956495/chapters/13775278), but you don't need to read that at all to understand this. Basic premise: E-1 Harrison is alive. Barry/Harry/Harrison is a thing. Harrison=E-1. Harry=E-2.
> 
> I swear I will get back to my actual serious fics, just as soon as real life stops being so hectic.
> 
> Not technically a Tumblr prompt, but since this came out of a Tumblr discussion I'm including it in my 'series' for this stuff.

“What in God’s name are you doing?!”

The shout - horrified and incredibly pissed off - cuts into Harry’s ears like an ice pick. He nearly spills the pot of coffee he’s pouring into the water reservoir of the coffee maker. Thankfully, the army trained him well to maintain calm, steady nerves under extreme stress, and so his hand only wavers slightly from being startled.

He finishes filling the reservoir as he replies. “I’m making coffee; what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Making - _making coffee?!_ ” Harrison’s voice grows even louder, and slightly higher pitched with incredulous disbelief. “That’s not - that’s - you can’t brew coffee with coffee!”

Harry turns to face his doppelgänger. Takes in the way Harrison is leaned forward in his chair, as though he is about to launch himself out of it to stop Harry from his task. He quirks an eyebrow in challenge, reaches over, and flicks the switch to start the coffee pot. “Watch me.”

Harrison’s jaw drops. He looks remarkably like a fish as he gapes at Harry, mouth moving in search of words, but no sound coming out. Not even shocked sputtering. Harry feels a burst of smug pride at rendering his counterpart speechless, though it fades rapidly, replaced with concern, when Harrison just slumps back in his chair, face slack with shock.

Harry frowns, brows furrowing together. Did he just… break Harrison? Did the man go so apoplectic from his perceived crime against coffee that he actually had a stroke? A little warning bell goes off in Harry’s head, telling him not to trust Harrison - the man is sneaky and clever and not above playing up the ‘poor helpless paraplegic’ thing - but deep down he’s just a bit too soft-hearted to pay it much heed. Genuine worry for Harrison’s health makes him step closer, lean over to get a better look at his fa-

There’s a hand fisted in his shirt, dragging him down and in, until his face is right up close to Harrison’s.

“I’m going to release you, and you are going to turn off that coffee maker and clean it _thoroughly,_ ” Harrison growls.

“What?” Harry snaps. “No! I need coffee!”

“That isn’t coffee! That’s a crime against nature! I have _taught_ you how to make coffee!”

“You’ve taught me how to make fancy bean water! How is that crap supposed to wake me up?” Harry grabs Harrison’s wrist and squeezes hard, digging his thumb into the dip where it meets Harrison’s palm. He twists his arm, forcing Harrison to release him.

And then he quickly lets go, taking several steps back, until he runs into the counter.

“You drink more of it! Which shouldn’t be a hardship, since it actually _tastes good,_ ” Harrison replies annoyedly, shaking out his wrist. He presses a button to increase the speed of his wheelchair. “If you don’t turn the coffee pot off, I will do it for you.”

“Like Hell you will!” Harry stands protectively in front of the pot when he sees Harrison’s hand going for the control stick.

He ends up deciding a certain amount of discretion is the better part of valour, and good judgment includes knowing when to make a tactical and highly strategic movement in a non-forward direction. Harry climbs up onto the counter, just as Harrison slows to a halt where he’d been standing seconds before.

* * *

Cisco sighs and looks up from the blueprints he’d been working on up until the yelling had started. He spots Barry, nose proverbially buried in a computer screen and earbuds firmly stuck in his ears. He rolls his eyes and gets up, shoving the rest of his Twizzler in his mouth on his way over to Barry’s side.

Barry yelps in shock when he tugs one of his headphones out.

“...You wanna stop your boyfriends from murdering each other?” Cisco asks around his mouthful of Twizzler. And wow, that is something he never thought he’d say ever, but here he is, and somehow that’s the most _normal_ part of this entire situation.

Barry’s eyes go wide as he considers that question. Then he shakes his head so quickly little sparks fly off his cheekbones and jaw, the tips of his ears and the ridge of his brow. “Nope! I’m good! They can kill each other if they want, ‘cause I am _not_ sitting through _another_ one of Harrison’s lectures on respecting coffee.”


End file.
